bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Class 1-A
年 組 |romaji=''Ichi-nen Ei-gumi'' |located in= U.A. High School |controlled by = Eraser Head (Homeroom Teacher) |affiliation= |manga debut=Chapter 5 |anime debut=Episode 4 }} 年 組|Ichi-nen Ei-gumi}} is the class of the main protagonist Izuku Midoriya and one of the main settings of My Hero Academia. Teachers Students Arranged by seating arrangement: Gallery Battle Trial Arc.png Class 1-A Hero Costumes.png Class 1-A travel to the U.S.J..png Class 1-A leaving for Workplace Training.png Final Exams Arc.png Class 1-A at Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall.png Class 1-A in Beast's Forest.png Class 1-A at Heights Alliance.png Class 1-A prepare to create their Super Moves.png Episode 53.png Class_1-A_after_the_Shie_Hassaikai_Raid.png THE DAY Opening.png Peace Sign.png Class 1-A Sora Ni Utaeba.png Class 1-A Update ending.png Make my story.png Star_Maker.png Class 1-A Class Photo.png Tenya Iida's Birthday School Briefs III.png Chapter 14 Artwork.png Season 2 Promotional Teaser 1.png Class 1-A Christmas Party.png Class 1-A Season 4.png Volume Rising.png Trivia Height Ranked from tallest to shortest. Birthdays Ranked by oldest to youngest. Quirk Apprehension Test Rankings The following is the ranking of Class 1-A for the Quirk Apprehension Test. Midterms Ranking The following is the ranking of Class 1-A for their Midterms exam. Final Exams Results The following is the outcome of the Final Exams taken by Class 1-A. #Yuga Aoyama: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed #Mina Ashido: Written - Passed, Practicals - Failed #Tsuyu Asui: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed #Tenya Iida: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed #Ochaco Uraraka: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed #Mashirao Ojiro: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed #Denki Kaminari: Written - Passed, Practicals - Failed #Eijiro Kirishima: Written - Passed, Practicals - Failed #Koji Koda: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed #Rikido Sato: Written - Passed, Practicals - Failed #Mezo Shoji: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed #Kyoka Jiro: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed #Hanta Sero: Written - Passed, Practicals - Failed #Fumikage Tokoyami: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed #Shoto Todoroki: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed #Toru Hagakure: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed #Katsuki Bakugo: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed #Izuku Midoriya: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed #Minoru Mineta: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed #Momo Yaoyorozu: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed Provisional License Exam Results Joint Training Battles The following is the outcome of the Joint Training Battles with Class 1-B. #Tsuyu Asui, Eijiro Kirishima, Koji Koda, Denki Kaminari, & Hitoshi Shinso vs. Ibara Shiozaki, Jurota Shishida, Kosei Tsuburaba, & Hiryu Rin: Team Asui won #Momo Yaoyorozu, Fumikage Tokoyami, Yuga Aoyama & Toru Hagakure vs. Itsuka Kendo, Shihai Kuroiro, Kinoko Komori, & Manga Fukidashi: Team Kendo won #Shoto Todoroki, Tenya Iida, Mezo Shoji, & Mashirao Ojiro vs. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Pony Tsunotori, Sen Kaibara, & Juzo Honenuki: Draw #Katsuki Bakugo, Kyoka Jiro, Hanta Sero, & Rikido Sato vs. Yosetsu Awase, Setsuna Tokage, Togaru Kamakiri & Kojiro Bondo: Team Bakugo won #Izuku Midoriya, Ochaco Uraraka, Mina Ashido, & Minoru Mineta vs. Neito Monoma, Yui Kodai, Nirengeki Shoda, Reiko Yanagi, & Hitoshi Shinso: Team Midoriya won Quirks & Hero Names References Site Navigation de:Klasse 1-A it:Classe 1-A pl:Klasa 1-A pt-br:Classe 1-A ru:Класс 1-A Category:Locations Category:U.A. Locations Category:U.A. Classes Category:Lists Category:Class 1-A